1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of accessory equipment for sportsmen and more particularly to a rest device for supporting a gun, a spotting scope, a camera, or similar objects, on an upstanding structural member of a stand, hunter's blind, or the like.
2. Related Prior Art
A number of patents have been issued covering gun rests to be used for ground or bench applications where the hunter or sportsman lies prone upon the ground, is kneeling upon the ground, or is sitting at a bench. There are tripods, bipedestals, monopedestals, telescoping pedestal devices, and benches. One patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,898, issued to Loeb in 1962 provides gun support from an upright member, such as a tree, stump, or post. The device of Loeb provides two point gun support in a fixed limited direction when strapped to a tree, post or stump. The objective of Loeb is to provide a holder for a gun during the time prior to its actual use so as to release the hunter's hands to perform other functions during waiting periods.